


The Kitchen Incident

by Spirits Whisper (Feeby_Neko)



Category: Tsubasa Chronicle
Genre: Don't Try At Home, Gen, Humor, Toasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-14
Updated: 2010-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feeby_Neko/pseuds/Spirits%20Whisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toasters, rolling pins, and blasphemy, oh my! Never mess with Fai in the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kitchen Incident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mari_Keiyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Keiyou/gifts).



> A drabble for Keiyou. Please don't shoot broccoli out your nose this time as you might disturb the cats. ;)
> 
> Warning: Do not attempt at home. I'm serious folks.

"What the hell happened in here?"

"The toaster ate my chocolate chip pop tart."

"So you killed it?"

Fai didn't look up. "No."

Kurogane looked at him warily. It was unnatural for the mage to be so calm. "So what did you do?"

"I tried to get it out."

"You idiot, you can't stick a fork in a toaster while it's-"

"I didn't stick a fork in it." He interrupted quietly.

"Then what'd you use?"

"A spoon."

Oh, how he was tempted to slap the little blond man. He clenched his fists tightly, willing his anger at the other man's idiocy to simmer down until he figured out what was going on. There was something about how... _normal_ the mage was that just screamed danger.

"That explains the scorch marks. Why's it in pieces?"

Pieces might have been too loose a word. Literally. There were 'bits' of toaster everywhere.

The mage finally looked up at him, smiling. "It committed the ultimate blasphemy."

He swallowed, unsure if he really wanted to know what brought on such wrath but unable to stop himself from asking. "And that means?"

"It singed my hair." He took a sip of tea. "So I beat the shit out of it with a rolling pin."

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt words I choose for this little piece were; toaster, blasphemy, roller.
> 
> For those of you more familiar with my works, especially Revenge of the Kuro-tan, you'll know I hold a firm belief that Fai is secretly very scary about his hair. I wouldn't call it obsessive- not in the least, but more like you mess with it and he -beeps- you up. Get my drift?


End file.
